Tank
'Tank '''is a red fire-breathing dragon and the main antagonist of the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom. He is an evil and slick dragon who was originally a character from the film, Pete's Dragon ''but was dropped while his younger brother, Davis was crowned the king of the kingdom. His chances of gaining power and control over the kingdom and characters were lost. Desperate for power, Tank launches an army of ferocious monsters to help him usurp Davis from the throne and claim the kingdom as his own, then afterwards destroy it and recreate it in his own glorious image, eliminating all of the characters in the process. Background Tank was drawn to the oldest brother of Elliott from the feature film, ''Pete's Dragon but the writer decided to have Tank erased from the movie. Despite being deleted, Tank was transported to the Disney Kingdom but in a distance location, unknown of where to go. Only thing that Tank did know is that he's oldest brother of Elliott and he eventually learned that his brother became king of Disney. Upon learning that, Tank made way to the Disney Kingdom. Once he arrived at the kingdom, he calmly demanded his brother to hand him the crown and throne, saying that the oldest in the family should receive the crown. Davis refused to surrender his crown and the only way, the dragons could settle this is over a battle. Davis won the battle fair and square but Tank made one more attempt to steal the crown but just as the dragon was about to smite his brother with his sword, Davis grabbed the former's sword and stabbed him in the heart. Although Tank's death was confirmed, he wasn't gone for good, he would return back to the Disney Kingdom to exact revenge on his brother for his death. Personality Tank is a fiercely determined and ambitious who makes strong efforts to achieve his goals. Tank's primary goal was to gain power and fame by usurping the throne by any means necessary. Tank's desire for power suddenly turned into an obsession as his first attempt to seize control of the throne failed. Being imprisoned in the underworld gave Tank, a more vengeful and hostile outlook as he'll not only steal throne but will destroy those who are destined to rule or those who want to challenge him for it. Once he was revived and regained his powers, Tank successfully overtook the Disney Kingdom and began to rule the kingdom as a fearsome, tyrannical and totalitarian king. Unfortunately, his reign over the kingdom was not unassailable. With Davis and Sammie imprisoned in a painting, it is up to Mark to restore the kingdom. Aware of this, Tank created a team of mercenaries to eliminate Mark and his friends, so he can remain in power. Tank held a bigotry towards Disney characters, mostly because they were accepted for who they were while he wasn't accepted into the kingdom as an individual. Despite ruling a magical kingdom and being feared by all of the Disney characters, Tank still wanted more. He wished to destroy all of the Disney magic and use his magical abilities to transform Disney into a kingdom, eliminating the characters in the process. Tank's powerful asset was his intelligence. When Mark and the gang began to look for and defeat Tank, the dragon put his intelligence to the test as he created different kinds of assassins to eliminate them along the way. Tank was callous and remorseless towards his minions, as he showed no care when they were hurt or even killed. Apparently, Tank didn't want to share the power and fame with his henchmen, instead, he wanted to keep it all to himself, showing a great level of selfishness, egotism and pride. Ultimately, Tank's pride and desire for power and acceptance lead to his downfall. Even though, Tank saw Mark, as an enemy, he saw him as caring and understanding person, since they both wanted to be accepted for who he is. However, when Tank didn't want to be defeated again, he tried one last attempt to kill Mark and remain in power. One of the reasons, Tank descended into villainy was the mistreatment that he had to endure while living on the streets of the Disney kingdom. Tank is basically a dark glimpse of Mark would've become if he didn't choose to let go of his grudges and move on with his life. Physical appearance Tank is a tall and muscular fire-breathing dragon with red fur. When he met Mark for the first time, he was shown to be wearing black pants. When he fought Mark in his volcanic lair, Tank wore a purple loincloth until his death. Powers and abilities * 'Dragon Physiology: '''Tank is an anthropomorphic dragon ** `'Invulnerability: '''Tank was shown to be invulnerable to the hits that Mark inflicted on him. He was strong enough to withstand the rockslide but he wasn't strong enough to withstand the deep impact of the collapsing pillar and falling into a pit of lava. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Throughout the film, Tank was proved to be highly intelligent and skillfully manipulative. ** '''Skilled Inventor: '''In order to prevent Mark and the gang from defeating him, Tank created different kinds of inventions that will assist him with eliminating Mark and his Disney friends. ** '''Psychological Manipulation: '''Tank was capable of manipulating others into joining his alliance by feigning compassion and sympathy for those with a tragic and cruel backstory. * '''Martial Artist: '''Tank's Kung-Fu skills weren't shown until the final battle and his skills managed to overpower Mark until the latter grew a more confident and bolder demeanor. * '''Dark Magic: '''As a mystical dragon, Tank can perform different feats of dark magic. For one, he could control the weather and extinguish the sun. Second, he could turn different Disney characters into stone as demonstrated with Jaq and Gus. He could teleport from place to place by using a green smoke. Finally, he could his dark powers to create several floating rocking platforms. Appearances Disney Kingdom When Mark was chosen to rule the Disney Kingdom alongside his brothers, Jalen and Jordan. Shortly after being teleported to the Disney Kingdom, the boys left the kingdom with a group of Disney characters to spend time with. During their absence, a mysterious lightning storm revives Tank and recharges his powers. With Mark and his brothers gone for three days, Tank was free to take over. First, he imprisoned Davis and Sammie in an enchanted painting and conjured up a fleet of monsters to scare the Disney characters back into their homes. Once his takeover was complete, Tank returned to his volcanic lair under the Disney Kingdom. Mark formed an alliance of Disney characters to help him find Tank and defeat him, so the curse will be lifted from the Disney Kingdom. Upon learning that Mark has returned and formed an alliance, Tank makes some noise in city hall to lure Mark and his Disney friends. He appears in the city hall and informs the gang, that he has send an assassin to kill his niece, Princess Annabelle, in order to complete his vengeance against the royal family. Before magically disappearing, Tank gave the gang, a riddle for them to solve in order to rescue Annabelle. Luckily, the Beast and Belle solved the riddle and learned that Annabelle was in a secret room under Cinderella's chateau. Just as the gang was about to bring Annabelle and Cinderella back to the abandoned village, Tank's pet, Scales dropped down from the ceiling and began to attack the gang. Mark managed to defeat Scales by pulling out his powercore with Tinker Bell's flying dust. The princesses are saved and safely brought back to the abandoned village. Once they were brought back into the village, it was revealed that Tank ordered his monster henchmen to kidnap Cinderella from the group by using a bomb that can freeze time. Mark discovers that the time bomb was from Tomorrowland in a shop known as the Time Zone. While the gang was in Time Zone, Mark learned that Tank used to be best friends with Tank until a heated argument ended their friendship. He then figured that Tank wanted to exact revenge on Tank, so he and the gang were about to make way to Darwin's observatory to rescue him, only for them to run into another assassin, DJ, Jimmy's corrupted brother. Mark, Tinker Bell and Vidia manage to overpower their foe by placing him under an enchanted sleeping spell. It was just revealed that Tank used his dark powers to hijack the other robots of Tomorrowland, making them his slaves, henchmen and assassins. At Darwin's observatory, Tank sent a box over there for Cujo to open. When he opened it, a living brain came out and was injected into his body, turning him against Darwin and making him a minion of Tank. Once again, the gang manage to return Cujo back to normal by putting the correct brain in his head and discarding the rotten one. Seeing how Mark is able to defeat his assassins, he decides to take matters into own hands by dropping Mark down to his volcanic lair. In his lair, he tries to manipulate Mark into joining his team, but fails. Instead, he threatens to kill Mickey Mouse and Friends if Mark makes an effort to beat him up. Mark realizes if Tank kills Mickey and Friends, the magical crystals, they're concealing will be destroyed and so will the existence of the Disney characters. Mark makes a deal with Tank. Tank will turn Mark into a dragon and the two will fight. If Mark wins, Tank will lift the curse and will be forced to leave the Disney Kingdom forever. But if Mark fails, he will become a prisoner to Tank for an eternity. Mark was turned into a dragon but with the latter have a low confidence and self-esteem, he couldn't defeat Tank, who is on the verge of killing Mark. Luckily for Mark, his friends and family lifted his spirits and a confident and brave Mark began to battle Tank with help from Mickey Mouse and Friends. The team manage to temporarily overpower Tank by causing rocks to fall down and trap him. Mickey and Friends leave the volcanic lair, not before giving Mark, their laser gun. Tank breaks free of the rocks and calmly "surrenders." Mark, who seemingly believes puts the laser gun in his pocket. Just then, Tank reveals that he has lied to Mark and tries one more attempt to kill Mark and remain in power. Mark uses the laser gun to shoot down a pillar. The pillar crumbles, topples down and crushes Tank to death. The rocky portion with Tank's corpse falls into the lava and melts, confirming that Tank is gone for good. Following Tank's death, Mark is safely brought back to the kingdom by Hurley and Mufasa, the characters cheer for Mark as their hero and he assumes his rightful role as king of the Disney Kingdom with Annabelle as his queen. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Due to his death, Tank does not appear in the film but is mentioned by Mark in the opening narration and by Sebastian in the film. In the four years following ''Disney Kingdom, ''Tank's destruction over the kingdom has been fully repaired. However, according to Mark, the land is adjusting to the new magic in the kingdom, despite the curse being lifted. Trivia * Tank's green magic is a symbolism of his envy towards his brother, Davis. * It seems that Disney characters from 1937 to 2015 know everything about Tank, his powers and his goal to conquer the kingdom. Category:Article of the week Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Magic Users Category:Wooten Villains Category:Siblings Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Those brought back to life Category:Main antagonists Category:Inventors Category:Transformed characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Uncles Category:Kings Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Bosses Category:Nobility